


Hellfire and Halos

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowcifer - Freeform, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds himself topside and at the mercy of an unexpected party. What unforeseen consequences will arise? How will millenia of time in the Cage effect his mental state?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire and Halos

Broken. Abandoned. Hated. Have you ever felt like that? Like you're alone in the dark in a place where no one can hear your tortured screams. That was a day in the life of Lucifer.

He had been exiled and imprisoned. Every small bit of happiness had been stripped away until he felt raw and exposed. In this state of ind, he found the Cage miraculously opened.

"Good morning, sunshine," a voice purred.

That was the last thing he heard as he collapsed onto the hard ground and, in an oddly human gesture, lost consciousness.

Lucifer opened his eyes to the dull yellow glow of artificial light. The bed he was sitting on had a floral print comforter made out of the same material as the shoddy sliding curtains, He felt heavy somehow.

As he further examined the room, he noticed the angel sigils scrawled on every wall. Something was familiar about the handwriting but he was far too worn down to do anything other than climb under the sheets and hope this wasn't just another trick of the Cage.  


Crowley walked back into the hotel room to see a restlessly sleeping fallen angel. He wasted no time in rousing the man he had so painstakingly searched for. 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he said with a lilt. "I'm assuming you don't want to waste your freedom lying unconscious in a two star hotel."

Lucifer jumped up with a start and prepared himself to fight. He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe after all... He didn't even make it off the bed before he collapsed in a heap.

"Long story short," Crowley simmered. "I fell. You were gone. I looked for you and now you're here... And human for the time being."

Lucifer just stared.

"Eat," Crowley commanded throwing a takeout bag into his lap. "I'll be back later with what you need. We'll talk then."

Every muscle in his body hurt. Apparently being human was as terrible as he had thought. Time passed at a crawl as he waited for the oddly familiar man to come back.

Who could that man be? He was fallen as well but carried the stench of Hell. Lucifer was still mulling over the possibilities when Crowley glided through the door with several bags of necessities. The conversation went well until the humanity issue arose.

"You ripped out my grace?! Who gave you the right?" Lucifer raged.

"Calm down, darling," Crowley said. "There wasn't a choice. They can trace your grace. Do you really want a bigger target on your back? Not to mention that it was corrupted, to a dangerous level I might add, by the Cage."

Lucifer just fumed silently frustrated with his powerlessness.

"Be a good little human," Crowley smirked. "I'll give it back after it's clean and cloaked."  


All of his questions had been answered. The Fallen one was an old friend, his best friend actually, from before the fall. The human Crowley had made a deal and become a demon before regaining the memory of what he had been. He had found a loophole to open the Cage and had broken Lucifer out. 

Being human was rather simple: eat. sleep, drink. Other than that and the mojoless fraility, it was just like being an angel. He was fine until he closed his eyes. That's when he would find himself back inside the Cage screaming in agony and sorrow.

It got worse. Any fire became hellfire. He could feel the bone melting flames licking hungrily at him just by glimpsing it. He became panicked behind closed doors as if they too would lock behind him never to open again. The list went on and on. Just the slightest reminder threw Lucifer back into the Cage once more.

He was consumed by gut wrenching apprehension and was powerless to fight it. His freedom had morphed into his cage, and he was alone once again. He had always been alone after all.

Crowley arrived to check on Lucifer when he was asleep just like he had every night. Before he could turn to leave, Lucifer began to cry out in his sleep.

"Why have you forsaken me?! Please, I will learn to be good enough for you, father! Why must you love them more than me?"

Each word was full of agony. Every flaw and fear was laid out in the open. It was the cry of someone who felt they had never been loved. Crowley knew how that felt on a personal level. He reacted on instinct. He wrapped his arms around the fallen angel soothingly and shook him awake gently.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're free. It was a dream. You never have to go back there again."

"It wasn't a dream," Lucifer murmured into Crowley's shoulder. "It was real. I was there since the dawn of time."

That was how it started. Crowley stayed with him from then on. He protected the fallen angel and made him feel wanted. Each time Lucifer's mind pulled him back into the Cage, Crowley was there to pull him back.

They were an unlikely pair. In fact, they had been fated to be enemies but none of that mattered anymore/ Together they were better. Together they didn't feel so broken, abandoned, and hated. Together they were invincible: the fallen angels scorched by hellfire and full of ambition.


End file.
